


After work party

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drinking, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: This is a story of a day in Alec's life."He is MINE!", Alec thought and wanted to clarify that once and for all. He reached out for Magnus, one hand at his neck, one hand at his back and pulled him into a long, intensive kiss.





	After work party

Alec woke up before the alarm clock rang. Magnus was laying with his back to him, Alec's arm on Magnus's waist, their hands clasped together. Carefully Alec tried to free his hand without waking him up. Magnus gave an indignant noise to this and pulled Alec's hand closer to his chest. Alec grinned and kissed Magnus's sensitiv spot between shoulder and neck. Magnus turned on his back in half-sleeping so Alec could place little kisses to his eyes and mouth. Alec loved this morning ritual, without this Magnus did not let him go out of bed. Quietly Alec stood up, took his clothes and walked into the bathroom. The shower aroused him halfway up. He did not take time for breakfast. He would do this with Jace, Clary and Izzy in the institute. A cup of coffee was enough at this early morning. He placed a cup of coffee for Magnus on the bedside table, kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead and left the apartment.  
When he arrived at the institute, he met Jace, Clary and Izzy, who were waiting for him with breakfast. On the occasion, they had time to chat, sharing gossip just like friends do, before he had to go to his office for work.  
Maia mentioned a problem at their weekly meetings at Magnus's, which he wanted to pursue.  
Alec knew, Magnus was expecting a client early in the morning and he wanted to make sure, Magnus got up in time. On the evening before, Magnus was working on a translation for a long time, when Alec came home. It had been a short night for both.  
"Are you awake?", he texted Magnus.  
"Almost. Thank you for the coffee. I had to send another cup of coffee to check out why the first one didn't do his job."  
Now Alec was reasured and able to concentrate on the first briefing. It was nearly noon until everything was organised and coordinated.  
" How was your client? Do you want to join me for lunch? "  
"I will tell you when we meet. What do you want?"  
"Except you? ❤ Surprise me!", Alec texted him.  
Alec cleared his desk when Magnus came in. They did not want to show any personal feelings at the institute so they waited with the kiss for greeting until they were alone in Alec's office and the door was closed. Since Alec often came home late, for Magnus lunchtime is the best time of the day. Now they can be together, taking or simply enjoy the presence of the other without many words.  
As the shadowhunters, Alec had sent on a mission, arrived, Magnus left the institute. Alec would be busy with debriefing meetings all afternoon.  
And so Magnus was surprised when he received a message from Alec just a few hours later.  
"Meetings are over, paperwork done. Meet me at Hunter's Moon? Kisses, Alec"  
When Alec arrived Magnus was already there, standing at the bar, talking to a breathtaking beautiful woman, laughing over a common joke. Alec got jealous somehow. Just a little bit. But this little bit was enough to scrape his self-confidence. For a moment he stood by the door, unsure what to do. Go out or come in. Magnus didn't let him time overthink the situation like he always did.  
"Alexander! There you are. Come over here. What do you want to drink?"  
The beautiful woman looked at Alec as if she saw a second bowl of cream. Alec could almost read her mind, how she imagined having a really nice evening with Magnus and him, how she saw new opportunities developing.  
"He is MINE!", Alec thought and wanted to clarify that once and for all. He reached out for Magnus, one hand at his neck, one hand at his back and pulled him into a long, intensive kiss. The woman watched fascinated and gave Alec an inviting look. Alec shook his head and the woman went away after giving Magnus a bright smile.  
"Who was this?"  
"I don't know. She doesn't introduce herself. She spoke to me just before you came in."  
Alec needed a drink. A real drink. Not a simple beer. He tried his best to forget the woman, but she was always nearby, watching Magnus, no matter what that did. When they played pool or took their seats at the bar, she was permanently in his sight. Sadly, he couldn't blame her. Magnus just looked fantastic in this tight pants and his elegant movements did not make it any better. And so Alec needed a lot of drinks. Before Magnus realised what was going on, it was almost too late. Alec was drunk faster than he thought. His pronunciation became indistinct, he swayed slightly and began to yawn.  
This was definitely not the end of the day Magnus had in mind. No way! Especially not since Alec started to whisper dirty talk in his ear and Magnus was really electrified by that. This was a sight on his lover he did not know by now and he liked to savor every minute. It could be very interesting to see how far Alec would go this evening, drunk as he was.  
At some point Magnus stopped drinking to be able to take care of Alec. One had to keep an almost clear mind. It was the first time he saw his boyfriend in a condition like that and he couldn't assess his reaction.  
Time to go home. Not to portal home but rather have a stroll home. Magnus thought the fresh air would please Alec. At home he wanted to start something with Alec and he did not want him to topple down into bed like a felled tree. Also they could use every dark spot for kissing so that Alec would realise what was waiting for him at home and so it could also be clear to him what was expected of him at home. Magnus wanted to spend a spectacular and memorable night with Alec.  
The fresh air tried their best to dispel the clouds in Alec's brain, clouds like the alcohol as well as his jealousy. He could not think clearly, but clearly enough. The fatigue had disappeared and now the alcohol showed it's effects. Magnus's kisses did the rest.  
Suddenly Alec became impatient. He wanted to go home. Right now! He needed to feel that Magnus belongs to him, that he only wanted him just as well he would ever only wanted Magnus.  
"Magnus, I can't wait. Please bring us home."  
With a delightful grin Magnus fulfilled Alec the first wish of that night.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize if some words or sayings don't fit.


End file.
